Escape From Plastic Beach
by Minxi Roe
Summary: I am afraid that you will have to read the story, but just for the jist it's a giant love pentagon between the characters. Rated M for the later smut.
1. On Melancholy Hill

**2d's P.O.V.**

Make-up. I'd always been good at make up, and now I was getting to try it out on this little robot. It wasnt like a doing it on my self , because her face was just pretty much rubber if you put any foundation or eyeliner on, it was just like painting it on. It was quite theraputic really, like when I medatate , It was just letting me get away from everything even if it was just for a few minuts.(By everything I mean ;being on this bright pink plastic palace of torture, getting away from my wrong yearnings for the things on this island, the torment of never being able to see my little noodle again, and from all the torture that is inside my heart ,from letting that bastard Murdoc put my baby girl noodle in that el mayana vidio, then when he couldnt find her again, just cloning her like she was some piece of shit that could be replaced just like that.)  
>"You 'ave 'lly nice eyes cyborg , even if dey are just glass."I let the words slip out of my mouth just as I was finishing her little flick of sparkle on her eyes.<br>She looked at me with tears in her little beady eyes , that reminded me so much of noodle. "Master has never said anything like that to , me he just works me so hard , then calls me a dirty little whore. Your the first Unit of human matter that has said anything like that to me, Thank you." Then just like that ,it hit me just like that , like a punch in the gut, how much this little pile of metle ment to me. It ment that I had some thing that would let me play with her, let me dress her up but most importantly she was my last link to sanity, and the way Murdoc was treating her, she wasnt going to be here much longer.  
>I heard some one sobbing, and it took me a while to realise that it was me ,I was crying.<br>"Unit '2-d' dont cry, I dont want you to cry . It makes it hurt , right there" she pointed to where her heart would be. She wasnt ment to fell emotion , for what she did to allof those people that she found on the island , it was probably best that she didnt have any emotions,but even now you could tell from that way that she looked at you with her wide eyes that she honestly felt something that wasnt just made from circuits.  
>Suddenly her cold lips where brushing against my lips , soft and gentle , as if she was waiting for permition to carry on,I started to kiss back , opening my mouth just a fraction , letting my toung slide over her bottom lip.<br>My invitation was sent , the envolope sealed with a single brush of the tounge. As the robot started to get more adventurous she began to lift my top , whilst still letting my toung explore her prosthetic got to our neaks before pulling back and waiting for me to pull it off the rest of the way and to begin with her.  
>We started to kiss again , this time I let my self get more involved letting one hand wander and the other begin to tangle in her short hair. Untill I had to pull back to breath. As I pulled back she stared at me with a intent gaze, as if she was studying me. I smiled at her as I leaned back on my arms , taking a deep breath.<br>"I want more than just a kiss , 2d , I want more , I want to be held by some one that truely loves me for me, not because I can shoot bullets out of my mouth, but because they know that as I sleep cacopned in there arms and the wires are intangling us both , that Im dreaming of them ,I want a heart so that I can feel again , I dont want to be a tin man no more" when she finished speaking I leaned forward off of my arms, cupped her face in my hand, me looking into her eyes , her looking into my dents where my eyes once where, and whispered  
>"Did you never watch the end of that film, 'cause in end, the tin man realises that the only thing that hes missing is a physical 'eart, 'nd tat 'e always 'ad a 'eart, 'cause 'e cared enuff for every one else but 'im self, your just like 'im , you both tink that you dont have a 'eart but you do, and its one of te biggest ." By the end of my words she was crying , smuging all of her freshly done make up.<br>After we had had one last desparate kiss , I fixed her make up ,and dressed her up in a blue and pink cheerleader outfit. At last we had finished her , and started on me , her skilled hand brushing gentaly on my skin , and her wandering eyes plotting out my whole body as she helped me get dressed into my skin tight clothes.  
>Our plan was coming together. We would stay together forever , not letting murdoc know. Murdoc would kill me if he knew that I was messing about with his little gun girl. We would get off the island together , and it all would be good.<br>_

*This is my first story that I have posted .So I would like to know what you think , who ever you are, if you have made it this far I would like to know what you thought. I will upload a chapter every Wednesday and Saturday, if I can write fast enough.*

*Lots of love to all of the Sweety Pie's that took the time to read this*  
>*From Minxi*<p> 


	2. Respect False Icons

**Murdoc's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the door, my clenched hands beginning to sweat , making my arms slowly begin to drip.  
>"Face ache , open the bloody door now!"I yelled as I banged on the door, whilst twisting on the knob , till , finally the door swung open , and crashed into one of the piles of whale pictures that cluttered the floor.<br>Looking about the room , I realised with bitter anger that he was no where to be seen. Instead there was a little girl sat with wide eyes. Her curved hips and long legs where covered in a stretched out blue and pink cheer-leading outfit.  
>"Little 'un wha' are ya doin' 'ere?" It was only then-after I had looked more closely-that Irealised that it wasn't just any little girl , it was my cyborg.<br>"What the fuck has that idiot done to you!" I cried as I fell to my knee's.  
>"Master , unit 'face-ache' wished to 'play dress up'" as she said dress up it played back 2d goofy exited voice. It made me smile inside but I would have never shown that to anyone, not even my own robot creation.<br>"Go and get him , NOW!" she stood and began to walk for the door. "And get me a rum with ice, too" Just like that she was gone off to find my captive.  
>I left to fiddle with the things that cluttered his room and ponder through his many whale drawings , until finally-after about a hour of waiting- she came back , with 2d hoisted over her shoulder.<br>"About bloody time ,put him down now." she dropped him on the floor, his back making a sharp thud as it impacted with the jagged plastic bottles .  
>I was about to yell at the person looking stunned on the floor , until I saw that it wasn't face ache it wasn't even a man.<br>It was a beautiful girl , you could tell with the just right curves of her bright pink lipstick slicked lips ,that contrasted so well with her bright blue curled hair. As my eyes wandered down her body , I saw the soft white skin that was stretched perfectly over her boyish figure , and over her endless legs. I suddenly felt my tight jeans grow two sizes too small.  
>Our eyes met , and I gazed into her black dented eyes , that where garnished with eyeliner. After at about 5 seconds of our eyes being locked , her clear and plain cheeks turned a dull shade of pink.<br>The only thing that broke of lustful stare , was the shock that I go when cyborg spoke the words "Master do you wish any more help fro..fro..fro.." her head began to spin and spark , until she buckled to the floor , still sparking and jittering.  
>I wasn't bothered that my precious cyborg had fell to the floor , all I cared about was that this amazing girl was still laid on the floor -her school girl skirt pulled up high on her legs , and her bedazzled top pulling down past her boobs.<br>She wasn't any robot , but she could do much more for me than any robot could,she could also probably remember to bring me my rum.  
>"W-w-what's your name then'' I stuttered out.<br>"Cookies. You can call me Cookies.'' She smiled revealing her gapped smile , that made my body go wild with lust.


	3. Fire Coming Out Of A Monkeys head

**Noodle's P.O.V.**

It had been a tough few years. I'd been to hell and back, literary, and now I was sat here on Russell's head. I was finaly back with my family, and I wasnt planning on leaving any time soon.  
>For the past few weeksRussle-chan has been saying that we're going to see 2d , at every stop Ive been writing him letters, but russle says that Murdocs with him as well , so its a bit pointless , its now as if Muroc was going to give them him.<p>

_2D-chan I'm missing you so much , I'm going to come and see you soon, well me an Russle-chanare coming. We're stopping at all the ports, and buting you lots of pain killers, and getting you some foren zombie films for you, they look really gory, so you shoul like them. I really want to feel you close to me again , for you to cuddle me at night, hold me and let me smell the pills on your breath as you breath down my neck.  
>Lots and lots of love from you little Noodle baby.<em>

That was the last letter that I sent him, that was two weeks ago, Russell -who dived into toxic waste and now is giant- saw the Everlast on our way there, and gave it to him, when he was going to drop off the key to some lock of murdocs.  
>We didnt just give him that one ,in all we gave him 287 letters, all that I had writen , all that told him how much I missed him , how much I loved him and how I yearned for his touch again.<br>It even told him about all the dreams I had been having about him.  
>We're stood together on a bright pink island -Russle told me when I told him the dreams that ,thats where we're going- he's holding my hands from behind . I'm smiling and he kisses me down my neak , pulling my top lower and lower, till he's not on my neak he's tracing lines down my breasts , as shivers of pleasure corse down my body. The only thing that I can't figure out is that the person in the dream looks like me , but she's different , I just can't put my finger on it.<br>It's like she's a clone of me, a evil clone.


	4. Tomorrow Comes Today

**2D P.O.V.**

Murdoc just stood there stairing me, stary eyed. His eye's tracing down my body , letting his long toung flicking when ever his lust filed eyes sparked with delight.  
>I began to stair back up at him untill he finaly held out his green hand to help lift me up. As his almost scaled skin touched my hand, I cringed , wanting so bad for that to be the touch of cybor's, or noodle's soft skin that slides over your hand like feathers, but if our plan was going to work , without cyborg I would have to do more than just look pretty to get Murdoc's attention.<br>"Well , hello there, mahaha , and who am I pleasuring this evening" as he got me fully up off the ground , he kept my hand and brought his fish like lips to my skin, tracing down my knuckles with his lizard like toung.  
>Now or never. "Well ya don' kno' if ya gettin'any pleasure,'nd if ya 'ave ta know , ya can call me Cookies!" I smiled, teasing him by licking my lips , slowly.<br>His miss mached eyes narrowed, making his crows feet grow with uncertenty.  
>"Well then <em>Cookies,<em>we'll just have to see who's going to be in charge of saying who is going to be getting the pleasure!" And just like that he grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me into him, catching my gaze, just as he kissed me hard and deep , thrusting his toung to the back of my throught. At first it felt terible , like some one way putting a half melted ice pop right in my mouth, to the very back.  
>With in seconds it had all changed , I was starting to get involved in the kiss , grabbing the back of his hair in my hand , letting it twist and tangle in my hand untill the grip was tooo strong for me to ever be able to get out of its hold again. It was starting to hurt , Murdoc was biting my lips with his much to sharp teeth , making me taste my blood, but some how it was sending moans of pleasure through me , making me want more and more , like a spell that he had cast.<br>I wanted more . I wanted him closer to me, I wanted , no needed him inside of me. Just ,as his last bite was done , and he was begining to move down my neck sucking , licking and nibbling on the skin, It hit me like a tone of bricks it hit me that I wasn't ment to be enjoying it. I was ment to be on a mission , trying to save me and cyborg. I wasn't ment to be having homosexual thoughts, I wasn't ment to be going this far, not yet.  
>Befor Murdoc was finished getting down to my collar bone , I pulled back , ripping my hand free of his hair taking a clump of hair with me. I felt tears forming in my eyes , and I saw that tears where in Murdoic eyes(though I didnt know whether that was because I had just wripped a clump of hair out of his head.)<br>"I can' , Muds I jus' can' yet, tist to much,I'm so sorry ,but ya need to get te robot thing fixed , or any one could get on the island" I tryed to make it so that my fake girl voice didnt break because of the tears , and I failed.  
>"Well that piece of shit let you on the island , Im better with out her , all I need her for is fixing any one that trrys to run away and tell the hunters that I'm here, shes just my little sex slave really , I dont need her!" He spat my partner.<br>"She's not a piece of shit , she thinks 'nd feel just like you and me, and your not getting anytink off me till ya fix 'er " I stepped back from him, almost squirming away from his strong hands, that where trying to catch me.  
>I ran , and I ran , to noodle's cupboard where I was going to hide and wait for her, he wasn't going to fix her, the plan was going to end as soon as it had begun , and I never even got a chance to say good bye to my cyborg before she shut down, that might have been the last time that I would see her. The last time to see her. Ever.<p>

_I opened my eyes, stairing striat ahead of me , I saw my little noodle baby, curled up in a ball on her side , smiling at me , reaching out.  
>"2D I'm coming for you , I'll be there soon and well be safe , and together again just like we always wanted"She edged ever closer to me pushing her front to my front hugging me , and letting me stroke her hair.<br>"Maybe in time  
>You'll want to be mine<br>Maybe in time  
>You'll want to be mine"<br>I began to sing to her ,as she traced patterns on my chest, untill I got to the end,where she looked up into my dented eyes , wither her dazeling jade eyes.  
>"I'm still here 2D-chan , and Im coming to get you , so wait for me"<em>

I woke up with hazed eyes , I was tangled in wires , and my back was killing me. There still wasn't any cyborg to fill the empty space, Murdoc wont bring her,I'll have to go and get her. No sooner had I thought this , I felt a sharp pinch in my arm,my head began to spin , and I felt off balanced.  
>Murdoc was stood over me , well who he thoght was cookies with a empty needle in his hand.<br>"Well we'll just see who's not getting anything shall we."  
>No , no , I can't go now , I still had to get cyborg , and Noodle. Noodle was alive, she was still alive I was sure. Ohh shit , I'm never going to get to see my baby girl noodle again.<br>And just like that, with a picture of noodle etched into my mind , I was sleeping,not sure if I would wake again.


	5. Demond Days

**If you read this story before 14/6/2011:Im sorry if there was any confusion but I thought that I put who cookies is into the story,but I guess not ,well, she is 2d's alter ego(his dress up name .)**

* * *

><p><strong>Murdoc's P.O.V.<strong>

Perfect , just fucking perfect. I had finaly got my self a bird that isn't micanical on this island,and she runs from me. She ran from me, Murdoc Niccals. She even refused sex, not that I wanted it any way.  
>There is a difference from sex ,and fucking. Sex is well sex, you do it with someone that you love ,and thats the end of that, but fucking is where you just mess around , getting a little rough even. I didnt want sex, I wanted to fuck, and I was going to get her to fuck me whether she likes it or not. Even though all of my body was telling me that I didn't really want it, My head was still saying that I should, just to prove to my self that I could.<p>

* * *

><p>I had the vial of knock out juice in my hand, all I needed to do was find her. It would be that easy , because I came down here with the intent to make face ache, hurt , hurt really bad,make him hurt as bad as I do every time I look at his beautiful face, yearning for his touch, and for that reason I made it so that the elevator only goes down. He couldnt try and get out if he wanted.<br>So all I had to do is go down , all that was down stairs was the boiler cupboard /cyborg's cupboard, well thats the only place that you could would be there , and she would be mine, all mine.

* * *

><p>She was there . Even when she was sleeping. In fact it reminded me off all those nights that I had watched 2d pass out,in kong , and just sat there and staired , wanting , so bad that it hurt, to lay down right next to him, and just let my wants get a head of me.I never did of course , I couldnt, it would have broken up the band, and more importantly , broken up my delicate heart because he would never fell the same about me.<br>No use thinking about that now , it was time for me to get this little gem , and take put her into my power, maybe it would mean that these oh so wrong thoughts that swirl in my head will go away.  
>3. 2. 1. I took a deep breath and pushed the end of the needle into her soft arm , it broke skin. As I pushed out the liquid her eyes opened. Her body quivered, and her eyes became hazy.<br>"Well we'll just see who's not getting anything shall we." I smirked as I saw her face go blank and her eyes shut again, she was at peace but she wouldn't be under for long.I would have to work fast to get her to my room.  
>I grabbed her ankles and started to pull, and pull, and pull , making her inch closer towards the door. This was going to be a long trek. First I had to get her out of the door, then I had to pick up and carry her over to the lift , phone ... to let the lift up , go up to my room , tie her to the bed and get my self ready.<p>

* * *

><p>After I had finally got her to my room , I get my hand cuffs , and put her onto the bed posts. "Cookies wake up" I shook her gently at first then I got harder, almost slamming her down onto the bed.<br>Eyes fluttered until she was ready. Legs flailed until they bled. Lungs screamed till they where horse. It broke my heart to see her go to waste , she was so much more than what people must think , she was strong, and smart , knowing what she wanted.  
>"Now sweet heart , stop that , Im not going to do anything like what you think ,yet , I just want to talk, now if I let your legs out , will you stop wriggling" She nodded, maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.<p>

* * *

><p>4 hours later , nothing had happened. We had just talked and talked, she knew it all, even the bits that made me cry at night. (By this I mean the whole Noodle thing with the El mañana video incident, I still want her back even now , and not just because she was my guitarist , because she was my little girl. Soon she would figure out that the black eyed monster that I loved was 2-D, and then it would be everything.)<br>"Murdoc , why ant ya done owt to me? Ya can't 'ave done all that jus' ta 'ave a little chat wiv me. " Magnets where coursing there way through my body , pulling me closer and closer to her.  
>Our eye's met and fluttered at the thoughts we where having. Why, hadn't I done any thing, I had my chance.<br>"Well do you want to do something, because we can if you want, if not you can just go." Through out the sentence I was scratching my hair , trying to catch the imaginary itch that had formed just this minute. She moved her lips to my ear, so that I could feel the wet in her breath.  
>"If you take out my arms, then..." The whisper tickled my ear making my cringe with pleasure. Suddenly the Demond in me was letting loose , I was going to be kinky, more than kinky I was going to be sexy.<br>Running my finger around her chained wrist ,I teased her until she moaned out "Stop being such a fucking tease. ". When the words had slipped out I began to fiddle with the lock, almost snapping the key with my eagerness.  
>The sun had set by the time that I looked out of the window , and all that was left now was a shimmering reflection of the too far up moon on the water. Not caring much about what was going on out side I started again to look into the lust filled eyes of the minx in-front of me.<br>Ready. I was ready for this. Moaning as she began to crawl over me , with her untied arms stretching out over and grasping my clothes and skin with her nails. I would never be able to enjoy this as much as I used to , all I wanted was for 2d to love me as I did him , do the things that I dreamed about, I didn't want to fuck him , I needed to have sex with him, but for now it was just enough to be held In the arms of this woman.  
>Moving down to her level , I began to tempt her with the flick of my tongue down her cheek, that left a long line of wet. Silence. She didn't react she just looked up at me with her big empty eyes , tearing up, she didn't want this. I could just stop now, just let her go. No. I couldn't do that ,I would never be able to do that she was mine now , she had the chance to walk away, but she didn't take it , so she was mine now.<br>"Stop crying, bitch!" I screamed as I slapped her cheek with a little too much force. So much that it left a burning red mark on her cheek. I didn't care any more I had to let go of this anger.  
>She cringed as I tugged her face, pulling it towards me, I brought her lips to mine and began to twist around to her tonsils. Kissing her was one of the hardest things that I had ever done, and now I had to do worse than a kiss.<br>Twisting round so that I was balanced on her hips ,I pinned her arms up against the bed , untill she stopped struggling. When she had I began to move her skirt up until I had complete passage to her pants.  
>She yelped as I pulled back her ever so revealing pants, I found her already tight hole with out looking down , and I began to shove he rock hard dick into her, ramming it against the wall that was blocking my entrance.<br>Through the floods of tears she managed to gasp out"Murdoc please don't" I didn't stop , I kept on ramming until , she let out a ear piercing scream, and I knew that I was in .  
>I just kept on pumping and pushing until I was slicked with sweat, another scream I had just hit the sweet spot,just like always.<br>"Please stop,please" I wouldn't let my self stop, my heart was screaming _NO you don't want this , and you never did!_ But all the while my brain was dominating _YES , do it and all those feelings go away._  
>Shaking wildly ,I knew that I was going to come. I bellowed out "Stuart'' just as I came, like a jet wash into her. Wriggling free, she stood up and ran , ran and was gone , and wasn't coming back.<br>Laying there in my mass of sweat, I thought _She didn't stop it , I still screamed out for him and I would always do that .Till the end of my time._


End file.
